Realization/Gallery
Gallery Images Tirek looking at stained glass window showing Twilight S4E26.png|Tirek look at Twilight's stained glass window and realized that there was a fourth Princess of Equestria. I'm too late.png|Scheck discovers that his villainy has been exposed to the entire neighborhood, the city mayor, and a TV news crew. Aku's doomed.jpg|Aku realizing his days are numbered after Samurai Jack and Ashi escape to the past. Mansley sees the giant in town.jpg|Kent Mansley sees the Giant in Rockwell, Maine, giving him a chance to prove himself right to General Rogard. Spellbinder- Ashka sees that she's been unmasked.jpg|Ashka discovers that Correon had used Paul's camera to expose her villainy to the Regents. Shan Yu recognizing Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu recognizing Mulan as the soldier who wiped out his army with the avalanche. Mother Gothel's realization.jpg|Mother Gothel realizing that Rapunzel found out that she is a lost princess. Hopper realizing it is a real bird.jpg|Hopper screams in terror as he realizes that Flik lured him to an actual bird. Carrigan crossing over and dissolving into nothingess.jpg|Carrigan Crittenden realizes too late that she have unfinished business upon crossing over. The lion king hyenas.png|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed realized that Scar blamed on them for Mufasa's death as they unaware that he was only just using them for his selfish purpose. Scar's realization.jpg|Scar's eyes widen with horror upon discovering that the hyenas have turned against him for blaming Mufasa's murder on them. Gutt realizing he's been duped.jpg|Captain Gutt realizing in fury that Manny duped him by using the hyraxes as a distraction for the herd to steal his ship to get back to the continent. Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow in shock.png|Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow realizing that Discord was impersonating as Grogar the whole time. Cieślak notices his bum bag.png|Cieslak notices at Wojtas his bum bag and realized that they stole his bum bag with money. Ernesto's realization.jpg|Ernesto De La Cruz realizing that Miguel is Hector's great-great grandson when confronted by the Riveras. Coco shocked ernesto.jpg|Later, Ernesto realizes that the Riveras secretly recorded his confessions of his crimes and attempted murder on Miguel to the Land of the Dead. Jafar realization.jpg|Jafar realizing that "Prince Ali" is Aladdin when he notices that he has the lamp. Shocked Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether realizing that Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde switched the night howler serum with a blueberry in the gun. Evil Queen realization.jpg|The Evil Queen realizing the Huntsman tricked her into thinking he obeyed her order to kill Snow White by giving the Queen a pig's heart instead. Frollo figures it out.jpg|Frollo slowly figures out that Esmeralda escaped the Notre Dame cathedral because of Quasimodo. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 148 Sales Figures|Gleeman Vox discovers, to his surprise, that Ace Hardlight merchandise sales are low and that people are now buying Ratchet merchandise. The Iron Giant - The Giant saves the kids|Kent Mansley discovers, to his surprise, that the Iron Giant is in Rockwell, Maine after seeing the Giant out the window, which gives him a chance to prove himself right to General Rogard. Coco - Getting Back The Photo|Ernesto de la Cruz realizes that Miguel is actually Héctor's great-great grandson. HoND 19 Paris burning 1080 p HD|After he and his soldiers fail to find Esmeralda, while searching Paris, Judge Frollo realizes that the gypsy escaped Notre Dame with Quasimodo's help. Evil Queen's Revenge (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)|The Evil Queen discovers from the Magic Mirror that the Huntsman had tricked her, which leads her to going to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs alone, disguised as an old peddler woman. Disney's Tangled Rapunzel Realizes She's the Lost Princess|Mother Gothel realized that Rapunzel found out that she is a lost princess. Scar's Death|Scar realized upon seeing the hyenas have turned against him for blaming Mufasa's murder on them. My little pony season 9 ep 24 Grogar was Discord (English)|Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow realizing that Discord was impersonating Grogar the whole time. Category:Galleries